


Surprise

by captaingrayson



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, F/M, It can be the ship or friendship it's up to you, Water Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaingrayson/pseuds/captaingrayson
Summary: Ten thought it'd be a fun way to pass the time, Rose is not amused.Allons~y!





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This OTP was requested by Fan-of-encouragement on Tumblr. And the Water pistol prompt is from OTPprompts.

I wandered the TARDIS aimlessly, just really bored as I waited for the next adventure to find us. Took a call from mum earlier, texted Nicky about his day, this morning I asked the Doctor what we were going to do but he just said it was a surprise. As I wandered I found myself in the main room, still very bored I looked at the console. I had looked at it so many times, seen him wiz around it his trench coat following him around if he wore it, sometimes I would look at it and find a whole new button or switch that I hadn’t seen before. As I walked around the console I heard a suspicious noise coming from the grate beneath me. I started wondering where the Doctor had run off to, as I shoved my hands into my pink jumper I heard the noise again. It sounded closer this time, I paused my stroll around the room.

“Doctor?”

Nothing, I started to wonder if he really did bring Arthur with him and I just didn’t notice. I heard the noise again, it was like a shuffling one. I looked around me, and heard the sound once more.

“Doctor?”

Nothing again, I swear if he is up to something.

I lost my train of thought as the Doctor jumped out of hiding and started firing a water pistol at me. I shrieked and nearly fell back before he grabbed my arm to keep me from hitting the ground.

“Got ya,” he smiled holding his yellow water pistol triumphantly.

“Why in the world did you think that was a good idea,” I asked him annoyed and of course wet most likely with mascara running down my face.

“I’m sorry was it not? I figured it’d be fun since we’re waiting… What?”

I quickly stole the gun from him and started hitting him in the face with water, “Is it still fun, Doctor?”

He laughed and backed away from me with his hands up, “Oh I see how it is, so it’s not okay for me to spray you with water but it’s fine if you spray me,” he asked as his suit started to turn a darker shade of blue in spots.

“You completely soaked my jumper!”

“I thought I was being cute!”

“Well it’s not!”

“Ha!” He stopped and pulled another water pistol out.

I stopped in my tracks, and then ran, away from the madman with a water pistol.

“Allons~y!”

When the TARDIS finally landed he had dried off and I had to go change clothes after being terrorized by a water pistol, I think we might’ve used it on some Slitheen once.


End file.
